Minimally invasive diagnostic medical procedures are used to assess the interior surfaces of an organ by inserting a tube into the body. The instruments utilized may have a rigid or flexible tube and provide an image for visual inspection and photography, but also enable taking biopsies and retrieval of foreign objects. Analysis of image data collected during the inspection and photography of the interior of the body cavity is a critical component of proper diagnosis of disease and other related conditions.
Percutaneous catheterization is a type of medical treatment that is generally less-invasive than directly accessing an internal body site for treatment, such as when using general surgery methods. In catheterization techniques, a long tubular catheter is introduced into the body through a puncture site. It is then passed to an internal body site, usually through passageways such as the vascular tree. Treatment or diagnostic procedures may then be accomplished using the catheter by manipulation of the portion of the catheter remaining outside the body.
Some medical imaging devices utilize laser sources coupled to a fiber optic light guide to illuminate a target to be imaged. The nature of the light emitted from the fiber can result in hot spots in the center of the image, image speckle, and lack of illumination on the periphery of the target.